


BLOOD RUSH

by kenmagobrrr



Series: VAMPIRE AU !! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Vampire Akaashi Keiji, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Miya Atsumu, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sugawara Koushi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: Four vampire hunters have been sent to kill off the last Omega vampires to stop them from breeding even more vampires, they're all stupid.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: VAMPIRE AU !! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126535
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	BLOOD RUSH

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm here to say that this fic is a mess, I don't know where I was going with it but it's just.. all over the place. I guess I kind of like it and might as well just post it, so don't be too mean lol. I may or may not continue this into a full story, but uh, yeah. Enjoy?

" _Are we just going to barge in?_ "

Kuroo said allowed, holding the handle of his sword.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, giving a _are you stupid_ expression, Kuroo raised his hands in defence.

" _Obviously not, these are vampires, Kuroo-san._ "

Sakusa grunted, rolling his dark eyes. His eyes were so furrowed they were practically touching the tip of his nose, was he always this unamused? The answer was yes, Sakusa was always down in the dumps.

" _I heard Omegian vampires are beautiful! But they're strong as hell!_ "

Bokuto stated with a large grin, looking as proud as ever with his statement. Daichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in disappointment.

" _Well, remember, no slacking off. These are vampires, they're dangerous._ "

Daichi scolded, eyes stating seriousness. Bokuto frowned, looking off to the side.

Kuroo let out a noise of acknowledgement, index finger pointing straight ahead.

A large mansion stood tall in the middle of the dark forest, it was a dark purple colour, a garden surrounded the building; it looked well taken care of, despite the number of decades the mansion has existed.

Kuroo's golden eyes flickered, lips turning into a grin.

" _Oh look, I found it~_ "

" _Shut up._ "

Sakusa deadpanned.

Bokuto nearly burst out into a fit of giggles until he was knocked over the head by the handle of Daichi's sword, eyes dark.

" _It's night, they are awake. Remember that, a vampire's instincts are stronger than humans, even if we are Alphas, we are still human._ "

Daichi whispered the other three nodded, Bokuto having a hard time not to be loud.

Then and there, the four hunters decided to split up.

Bokuto would stay out in the garden and wait for the rest to exit the mansion, Bokuto was the loudest of the hinters, he's not very stealthy.

The other three would take place inside the building, Sakusa would check the bedrooms, Kuroo would cheek the other rooms upstairs, Daichi; _who's the most capable_ , would roam downstairs.

The mansion was huge and old, it was built around the 1800s, which is what the boss had told the four hunters with a picture. Four Omegian vampires lived there and apparently, people who have tried to kill them have ended up drained of their blood, _which was expected_.

And since Vampires have been a problem with today's society, a hunters school has been made.

Daichi, Sakusa, Kuroo and Bokuto are at the top of their school, that being said; they were given the task to kill off the last of the Omega Vampires.

it shouldn't be too hard.

Bokuto walked around the garden, it was so pretty and well-taken care off.

Pretty flower pots were scattered everywhere, the large pushes were cut into different shapes and animals, Bokuto was fascinated.

His bright golden eyes gazed over the large, carved owl in the middle of the garden, it was carved from ice, but the detail was clear. Bokuto's eyes sparkled, did one of the vampires who lived here carve this piece?

Out of the corner of Bokuto's eye, an off white flowing dress swayed, it was lacey and knee-high, thin straps held by thin shoulders, Bokuto turned around.

Icey blue eyes stared at him, glowing through the night. Bokuto stood back, black silky hair, pale skin, cat-like eyes, it hit Bokuto then and there.

" _Hello, human.._ "

The creature before him held a light blue watering can, a stoic expression plastered to his pretty face.

Akaashi Keiji, not too dangerous - but must kill.

Bokuto drew his sword with a large grin.

" _Hello, Agaashi!_ "

Akaashi tilted his head, eyes soft.

" _It's Akaashi._ "

" _Akashi!_ "

" _.. Akaashi._ "

" _Uhm.. Kaashi..?_ "

" _No.._ "

Bokuto's eye twitched, now feeling frustrated he runs a hand threw his hair roughly, tugging at the roots he grunted with a frown.

" _Akaashi!?_ "

Akaashi nodded, turning the watering can on an angle as the water was poured over a pot filled with roses. 

he vampire did not look phased at all, which bothered Bokuto deep down. But he's already lost his cool, all he needs to do is kill Akaashi.

" _Are you here to kill me?_ "

Akaashi asked, while his body and face was turned to the side, his blue eyes eyed the sword in Bokuto's tightening hand, from where the vampire was, he could tell the blade of the sword has been drenched in holy water, _smart_.

" _I am! So don't try to fight back!_ "

Bokuto said loudly, voice filled with pride that Akaashi could easily shatter, but he won't, he was too tired for this.

" _Okay.. I just woke up, could you please wait until I water the rest of the garden?_ "

Akaashi asked politely, walking to the next set of flowers, pouring a generous amount of water over the petals and into the soil.

Bokuto's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

" _Uhm.. what?_ "

" _I need to water my garden.._ "

Akaashi voice trailed off, he looked over Bokuto's clothed chest, then looked back up to his face.

" _Bokuto-san._ "

Bokuto gasped, flailing his sword all of the place.

" _HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? ARE YOU PSYCHIC?!_ "

The omega pointed a finger, making the hunter flinch.

" _Your name is on your uniform, Koutarou Bokuto.._ "

The hunter laughed and waved the vampire off, mouthing a small _oh._

Now, Bokuto was walking behind Akaashi, speaking about different subjects that changed every five seconds. Akaashi nodded and hummed, pouring water into each flower pot while the hunter spoke.

Akaashi was patient and quiet, that being because he was still tired, only having just woken up not too long ago.

The vampire swiped his tongue over his fangs, eyeing at Bokuto's neck every once and awhile. He was thirsty, he could sink his fangs into the alpha before him and drain him of his blood.

He moved to the next flower pot, he poured the rest of the water into it then set the empty can down.

Akaashi knew he was going to bite the alpha sooner or later, he needed blood.

While the vampire was in deep thought, back turned to Bokuto, the hunter knew exactly what Akaashi was doing. He knew Akaashi was going to bite him, he grinned, slowly drawing his sword.

And then, Akaashi turned around, blue eyes fading into red, he lunged forward, long nails swiping towards Bokuto's face.

 _Shit_.

Kuroo hummed a tune, the heel of his boots clicking against the wooden stairs. The mansion was pretty inside, clean, it smelled good too.

He inhaled, a sweat chocolate scent filling his lungs. He grinned, following the scent. His palm was set on a handle of a large wooden door, he twisted it, letting the door slowly swing open. A head of messy brunette locks stuck out from a pile of blankets, Kuroo frowned and raised an eyebrow.

" _Hello?_ "

The hunters low voice grumbled, the brunette shifted, tired eye brown eyes now staring straight at him.

Well, this was easier than expected.

Catch the Vampires while they're still tired, excellent.

Kuroo's eyes drifted from the large chocolate brown eyes, from the messy brunette hair to the rest of the others face.

Oikawa Tooru was his name, given by his boss.

" _Oikawa?_ "

The vampire grumbled, now pushing the blankets over his head.

" _Too early, come back later._ "

What the fuck? Is this Vampire really that naive that he brushes off the hunter just because he's _tired?_

Kuroo's face soured, he was feeling a mix of pettiness and offence. Stepping forward, his palm set on the tip of his swords handle, he pokes his finger into the blanket.

" _I'm here to kill you, get up and fight or something_."

Kuroo hissed, Oikawa sat up sluggishly, fangs pointing passed his upper lip.

" _But I'm tiredddd..!_ "

The Vampire whined childishly, dragging out his word, Kuroo was absolutely bewildered.

Clearing his throat, Kuroo puffed out his chest.

" _This isn't negotiable, Oikawa Tooru._ "

Oikawa huffed, eyeing Kuroo's sword.

" _You broke into my house, you're a criminal, I punish evildoers!_ "

Open-mouthed, Kuroo scrunched his eyebrows, the first thought running through his head was _'in the name of the moon?'_ the hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

About to question, suddenly Kuroo's back was to the floor, Oikawa sat on his stomach, straddling him with a lopsided grin. His thighs were bare and he only wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned, one side of the shirt was hanging off his shoulder.

Kuroo had no idea if he should feel turned on, or scared.

That was until the Vampires nail pressed into Kuroo's neck gently and with one swift movement, the tip of Oikawa's fangs poked his skin.

" _Hey! Get off-!_ "

Red eyes glowed against his skin.

Kuroo reached down to his sword, _fuck_.

Daichi was in the kitchen, roaming around as he would. Right now, he's investigating a wineglass filled with blood, human blood to be exact. The alpha shivered, placing the glass back down.

He walks into the dining room, heart immediately thumping against his ribcage. There sat a silver-headed boy, a silky white dress hang on his slim figure. A glass gently placed in his palm, a familiar red liquid seeping down the glass.

The boy who sat on the chair had his eyes on a book, from what Daichi could see, the boy had a beauty mark under one of his eyes.

Sugawara Koushi, _found you_.

Daichi placed his palm on the handle of his sword slowly gripped it and dragging it out of its case that hung from his hip.

" _I wouldn't bother being quiet, I can hear you, haha._ "

A sweet voice hummed out, smooth and soft. Daichi bit his lip, paling.

Sugawara's eyes were now on him, observing.

Daichi gulped, _why am I nervous? I've slain multiple vampires._

There was something about Sugawara that just, made Daichi want to run and never come back but at the same time, there's something drawing him in.

The sweet lemon and honey scent maybe? Despite Suga's soft features, he was a force to be reckoned with. 

The Vampire grinned, tongue flickering over one of his fangs.

" _I can hear your heart, and it's beating so fast, you're scared.. aren't you?_ "

If Daichi wasn't looking at Suga, he would be fooled to think that the Vampire felt some sort of concern or sympathy toward him, but the evil grin that split across his face gave that away. 

_Say something, anything!_ Daichi screams at himself, mentally.

Sugawara stands and when Daichi blinks, slim hands are suddenly roaming his chest, once brown eyes now velvet red, deep and rich.

These aren't normal Vampires, no..

Daichi now understands why omega Vampires are rare and nearly extinct, why they were sent to slay them, send them into extinction.

This was a suicide mission, omega Vampires ruled over other Vampires, they were seen as creatures above god.

The four bloodsuckers who lived in this mansion were aphrodisiac creations, they were ethereal, and power-crazed creatures. 

Daichi was frozen, his body wouldn't move. Sugawara's lips pressed against the vain in the hunter's neck, his hand soothed down his sides to the hand that rested on Daichi's hand that sat on his sword.

" _You're a hunter.. wow, yet you couldn't even draw your sword? Well, A for effort, sweetheart.._ "

Two pointy fangs sunk into Daichi's neck, his eyes widen finger twitches.

_Shit!_

Sakusa grunts, avoiding any contact with the railing of the stairs or literally anything else. A thick scent of sweet cinnamon filled his nostrils.

" _Ah.._ "

He follows the scent slowly, his dark eyes looking at the patterns on the walls, the paintings, the sculptures, this place was old.

Suddenly, he's standing in front of a door that his hand has twisted and opened. He exhales once he enters the room, the door shutting behind him.

The entire room smelt of cinnamon, he sighs at it. To him, it smelt like something so familiar, familiar and nice. _Very nice_.

A small body laid across the bed that was in front of Sakusa, the hunter cautiously moves around it. 

Boots licking against the wood planks, the figure that was dead sleep on the bed had his thigh slipped up on un extra pillow, dress shirt hiked up over his hips, the back of the shirt on his upper back. Blonde, messy hair covering his eyes.

Sakusa slowly moves forward, sitting on the bed as gently as he could. His finger moves forward, lightly flicking the hair off of the others face.

_Miya Atsumu._

To what Sakusa knows, Atsumu has been responsible for a village that died in one night from loss of blood. The hunter could only guess that it was when the blonde first turned, either way, Atsumu was still a creation of Satan, a creation he had to kill, _slay_.

His dark curls swayed as he leaned down, face close to Atsumu's mouth. His pulls at the vampire's upper lip, fangs on display, they were pure white, no blood to be seen.

Atsumu whined, pawing Sakusa's hand away from his mouth, similar to a kitten. Sakusa tried to make a sour face, only for the small hint of blush on his cheeks to give himself away.

Two large golden eyes looked up at Sakusa, and to the hunter, they were human. More human then Sakusa had ever thought.

Atsumu didn't look dangerous, not when he was all disgruntled from sleep. Or when he was only wearing a dress shirt that showed off all the curves of his body that Sakusa wanted to ravish, _odd_.

" _Omi..?_ "

Atsumu mumbled, to which Sakusa lifted a brow and scooted back as the blonde sat up, eyes wide.

" _Omi-!!_ "

The vampire launched forward, Sakusa was ready to be ripped apart, to feel pain. But, instead, thin arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Another thing that gave Atsumu away, his skin was cold.

The hunter scrunched his eyebrows, pushing the vampire off of his roughly.

" _What? Who's Omi?_ "

Atsumu tilted his head, not understanding. He points and Sakusa with a pout;

" _You're Omi..?_ "

The vampire scooted forward, pressing his finger into the two moles above Sakusa's eyebrow.

_What was he doing?_

" _What.. are you talking about,_ _Vampire?_ "

It took amount for Atsumu to think, that he had been played by this reincarnation. The vampire looked down and sniffled, bottom lips stuck out.

Sakusa was left in shock, to wonder why this dangerous creature was acting like a child, or like he knew him?

" _Y-You! You marked me, Omi! Look!_ "

Sakusa was pulled forward by his collar, face now inlined with the bit mark that sat over Atsumu's mating gland. Brows scrunched again, Sakusa looks at Atsumu, still confused.

" _What.. are you talking about?_ "

Once Sakusa blinked, a memory slipped right past him.

_'I'll reincarnate.. and we'll be together again, okay, 'tsumu? Wait for me.. wait..'_

He saw Atsumu's crying face, fangs doused in thick blood, mouth covered with red, Sakusa feels a stabbing pain on the side of his neck. He can hear Atsumu yelling, crying apologies into his chest.

_What the fuck is happening?_


End file.
